Untimely Interruption
by Doomflower84
Summary: Lilia decides to pay the boys a visit at a somewhat inconvenient time. Mild yaoi


Pairing: Darc/Kharg  
Warnings: twincest, mild yaoi, CONTAINS SOME ADULT MATERIAL

Disclaimer: Alas, the characters in this story do not belong to me, I make no money from this.

Untimely Interruption

Lillia smiled serenely as she passed through the gateway into the town of Yewbell. After initially deciding to stay on Cragh Island, wanting to remain in the one place in the world where the fear and confusion that was bound to follow the spirits' departure could not extend its reach, she had decided that the time had come to visit her friends and discover how they were coping with the new order of things. From what she could see as she made her way towards Kharg's house, things must have begun to settle down as the town seemed as peaceful and welcoming as it had on her first visit. She sighed happily, filled with hope for the future.

As she was passing the shop, a familiar red-head exited the building and almost walked straight into her.

'Paulette!' Lillia greeted the other girl warmly.

'Oh, Lillia! How on earth did you get here? How are you?' the red-head's eyes widened in surprise at unexpectedly finding the other girl standing in front of her.

'I'm good, thank you, although I've been worried over how everyone was managing. It seems as though I needn't have been,' Lillia smiled and gestured towards the peaceful streets.

'It's been hard, but things are improving all the time. How about we go to the Inn and I can fill you in on everything that's happened?' Paulette waved her hand in the direction the other girl had just come from.

'I'd love to,' Lillia beamed, 'but let's get Kharg to join us too. Do you know where he is?'

At the mention of her childhood friend's name, Paulette's expression suddenly darkened and became sullen, making Lillia concerned that something may have happened to the former prince of Nidellia.

'Is he ok?' she asked.

'Oh, he's fine,' the red-head said with a hint of bitterness in her voice 'he's just so busy these days, you know, seeing as he's the commander of the defence corps and Nidellia's representative at the world alliance...not to mention the fact that his precious brother is always hanging around...'

'You mean Darc's here too?' Lillia enthused, 'It would be great to see both of them!'

'Hmm, if you say so. He's here alright. I'm beginning to wonder whether he'll ever leave,' Paulette huffed.

'Great! Let's go and find them! Then we can all get together and talk,' Lillia exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to Paulette's air of dissatisfaction.

'I think they're up at the house. You go and get them, I'll meet you at the Inn...good luck,' Paulette sighed despairingly before stomping off.

Feeling slightly bemused, Lillia headed towards Kharg's house. She could only suppose that Paulette was having difficulty adjusting to being constantly confronted with her childhood friend's mixed heritage, or that she was finding it hard getting used to living side by side with the deimos. Whatever it was that the red-head was worried about, Lillia was not going to let it dampen her good mood. She was looking forward to seeing the brothers again and was hopeful that, from what Paulette had said, they had finally managed to put their differences aside and accept each other.

Reaching the house, Lillia balled her hand into a fist and knocked loudly on the door, only to be met by silence.

'Hello?' she called out, knocking again. Giving the door a firm push, she found it to be open and reasoned it was possible that Kharg had failed to hear her. She deliberated for only a moment before deciding that he would forgive her intrusion and that it might be fun to surprise her friend. Smiling to herself, she headed further into the house.

She was just passing what had once been Lady Nafia's bedroom when she heard what sounded like a moan coming from inside. Frowning, she wondered whether Kharg could be feeling unwell and Paulette had failed to mention it. Starting to feel concern for her friend, she pushed open the door...and froze.

Kharg was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face turned towards the open door. The former prince was biting his full bottom lip in a clear attempt to keep from crying out and his eyes, almost completely obscured behind his lashes and the hair that had fallen in front of them, were bright and glittering. Lillia's unwilling gaze swept downwards to take in the fact that the material of his shorts had pooled like water around his ankles and that between his parted legs knelt his brother, one of Kharg's hands entangled in his unruly black hair, the other tightly gripping one of his horns.

Involuntarily, Lillia gasped and let her hand fly to her mouth as she felt her face flush with heat, the sound causing Kharg's jewel-bright eyes to focus and come to rest on her startled countenance.

*******

Darc was confused when Kharg's hands, which had been drawing him close with urgency and desire just moments before, suddenly pulled him roughly away, causing the darker twin's teeth to scrape lightly against his brother's cock.

'What?' Darc licked his lips and scowled up at his twin, only to find Kharg's attention focused elsewhere and his face coloured a fetching pink in obvious embarrassment.

Following the blond's line of vision, Darc's eyes fell on the shocked-looking girl standing in the doorway, her face a very similar colour to Kharg's.

'Lillia,' Darc greeted her with a wicked half-smile, 'can't you see we're busy here? Leave us.'

'Oh..um...yes! Sorry I'll...' the girl stuttered before quickly closing the door, her footsteps ringing out through the house as she made a hasty retreat.

'Darc,' Kharg sighed, one hand coming up to cover his face as he collapsed backwards onto the bed, 'did you really have to be like that?'

'Like what?' the half-deimos questioned, his voice coloured with genuine confusion.

'Never mind,' Kharg sounded exasperated 'We're going to have to go after her.'

He began to pull himself up from the bed whilst simultaneously reaching for his shorts, only to find he was being pulled back down into a sitting position, his brother's hands placed firmly and immovably on his thighs.

'That can wait. We're not done here,' Darc smiled again, his eyes glittering darkly.

Kharg's protests died in his throat and were replaced by a low moan of pleasure as his brother's tongue ran the length of his cock. Darc was right...Lillia could wait.


End file.
